


The Hargreaves

by Ramseyk11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Badass Allison Hargreaves, Baddass Vanya Hargreaves, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, F/F, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Relationships: Allison Hargreaves/Lilla Pitts, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The Hargreaves family was the richest and greatest street crew, but the president's secret service has his personal street crew and that is the Hargreaves. Vanya and allison where working on Allison 2000 Lamborghini Diabol talking "you know alli I wish there were more girls in this crew" vanya said from underneath the car "why i thought you like playing with girls heart you heartbreaker" she said from under the hood "I know but i think it's time to put my Heartbreaker and player ways and find a good hot girl to date and settle down with you" she said rolling from out underneath the car when there dad walked in 

When there dad walked in both allison and vanya walked up wiping their hands "he dad whats up" she said "nothing van but I need you and allison to head the storage units that president gave us cause we are low on POW we only have 500 we 2500 and when you get we are adding two new members so hurry you two" he said and vanya and allison nodded and but there jackets on and grabbed 4 keys rings that has 20 keys with 5 keys on it all on one clip and vanya put it on her belt loop and hopped in her truck with allison and headed to the unit. On the way there vanya smirked "since our driveway is long and curvey should i drift down it" she asked as she always loves to do drift races ``hell yeah make these curves your bitches' ' he said. She smirked and shifted down turned to the left and pulled her break up and drifted the curve once she got around the curve she pressed the gas harder and turned to the right and drifted before it got to a straight away she put brake down and and speed up hitting the clutch and shifting up as drifted on the road and headed to the unit buildings "that fun A i love doing that and I love working for the president" she said she looked and saw two commissions terrorist beside them she saw a short cut to the units and saw the bridge lift up she shifted up "i'm going to jump it so they will go straight in the water" she said as she held the steering wheel and pressed a button and went turbo and jumped the bridge and landed on the other side safely and stopped and turned and saw the two people and bikes go into a water "now thats how drive lets get going D" she said as she spun off and headed to the units 

Once they got there vanya jumped out grabbed the main key that was separated and unlocked the gates and put that key back on the hook on her belt loop that holds 4 key rings and opened the gate as allison drives in he rolls the window down "hey V unit 1 as 2000 left since each unit can hold 4000" he said and vanya nooded grabbed the first key ring and and unlocked unit 1 with its key (the keys are labeled 1-20) and lift the building up and allison backed up and vanya let her tailgate down and allison got out and vanya jumped in the back and they started to load the tanks up when vanya got distracted buy a hot red head lean to far and fell of the tale gate and got up laughing "i got to stop being distracted" she said as allison laughed and she helped loaded the last 4 in the bed of her truck and closed the tailgate and headed back to the manor


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got to the manor they saw luther, ben, deigo, five and klaus talking to two women. They both got out after vanya backed the truck up to the storge shed and walked over to their father “hey dad are those two the new members because damn the blonde one is hot” vanya said “yes the blonde one is sissy cooper and the black haired on is lila pitts so go intrduce yourself then put the tanks in the shed” he said and allison and vanya nodded and they walked over “hey V and sis” deigo said “hey bro” they both said both girls turned around “hello ladies im Vanya and That dumb dumb is allison” vanya said and elbowed allison “oh hey” he said “hi you two im sissy” sissy said “and im lila” lila said “wells good to meet you two and welcome me and my sis have to unload stuff” vanya said and walked off with allison and five showed sissy and lila to their rooms 

Vanya and allison walked to the truck and went to unload the tanks and talk “damn A i was right sissy is hot and what about lila” Vanya said “oh she is we be lucky if dad assign them to missions with us” allison said “hell yeah” Vanya said putting the last two in the shed “hey we need to finish working on my car i have a race tomorrow” allison said “yeah lets do that" vanya said taking her leather jacket off fingerless gloves got on the skateboard and rolled under the car as was checking for any leaks when she felt oil dripping on her "fuck A we have a problem" she said rolling out from underneath the car now had oli on her white shirt and hands "what is it V" she asked "your car is leaking oil so we need to drain it and fi----" vanya gets cut off by her father "Hey Van, A i forgot to mention the two new girls will be sleeping in the same room with you two so sissy will room with you Van and lila will room with you A" he said "okay dad i have race tomorrow night correct" allison said "yeah why" he asked "well while we were tuning and checking everything i found a leak under allison car so her car is leaking oil and i don't have any patches or plugs to plug the leak" vanya said "well do what you have todo you are the mechanics in this crew" he said left, they nodded "hey V don't sweat ill head to the auto shop and get someone plugs and patches" allison said and got in her 2000 Ford mustang and headed off as vanya went to lift the car up with car lift ad few inches off the ground and went back under and grabbed a bucket and sat it under the plug and pulled it out a drained the oil she rolled out and grabbed a power drill and put a ¾ stocet and started to remove the tires and didnt notice sissy walking up “hey vanya” she said as vanya looked up at the mention of her name as took the the first tire off “hey sissy did you get settled in” vanya said pushing the tire away and laid it down “yes i have and got to say your room is very neat” she said “hehe thanks sissy” she said and lifted car up more went to the other right tire and was removing it " so what doing later tonight" vanya asked looking up "why are you asking" sissy said "well i was wondering if you want to go on ride with me through town" vanya said "of course" sissy said "awesome" she said and sissy left amd vanya went back to work when allison walked "smooth V real smooth and since your bringing sissy on the night ride im going to ask lila and I bet I would be smoother then you "oh really a im smooth as a criminal and I can dance better then you" she said smirking "oh want to go V hey luther hit" allison said as all the others walked out "whats going on" Lila asked Allison "is this normal between these two" sissy asked Ben " yes they always compete like this" ben said "yep get ready for a dance battle" deigo said as luther turned the music on and allison and vanya strated to break dance


End file.
